Not in Love
by Cassy-Kay
Summary: Collin's imprint story with local girl Danielle. But Danielle might already be in love with somebody else… Can Collin convince her that he is the one? Even if he is a year younger than her? Book #3 in my Perfection Series. Don't have to read others to understand! Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Crash.

I dropped the platter of food all over him.

 _I dropped the platter of food all over him._

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I blush, trying to pick up the plates and attempting to get at least some of the food off of him. "Shit...sorry!"

It wasn't my fault, really. I mean, it was only half my fault. This happened once every few months. I seemed to remember I had no balance and that I shouldn't be carrying large trays of food and then I would drop the tray. Most of the time it wasn't on anyone but sometimes...well, sometimes I wasn't that lucky. But today I had been distracted by who had occupied the table for two across from the counter area.

Brady Fuller and Collin Corsini.

I wasn't one of those girls who ogled the La Push Gang and got all lightheaded when they were around. Well, I only got that way around Seth sometimes, but that didn't count. What had thrown me off was that Collin had proceeded to stare at me the entire time after I had taken their order. I really couldn't be to blame. Really.

"Nice!" Brady cracks up, reaching over and grabbing a cheeseburger resting on Collin's arm that was missing the top half of its' bun. Seth walks over, laughing and making my face heat up even more. He reaches over and ruffles my hair.

"You got him good...though nothing will beat dropping a plate of spaghetti on Sam." He admits, sending me a wink. I groan and Brady breaks into another round of laughter after taking a bite of the cheeseburger.

"Yum, still tastes good." He points out.

"I am so sorry, Collin." I apologize. "I promise I didn't mean to."

"I-It's o-okay." He stutters. I pause for a moment and appraise him. He didn't _seem_ mad. I pick up a napkin that was resting on the table and wipe ketchup from his face.

"This is hilarious." Brady continues to laugh and munch on the food that is laying all over the table they are sitting at.

"I'll put your orders in again and rush them." I promise, looking anywhere but into their eyes. I quickly gathered the tray, plates, and as much of the food as possible. I turn to walk away only to be stopped by a warm hand on my wrist.

"Don't worry about it. Honestly." Collin says quietly. "No big deal." I nod my head once before heading back into the kitchen. It was a big deal. At least the diner hadn't been busy...just a middle-aged couple sitting off to the side. It would have been worse if there had been more people around. But I'm sure Collin and Brady would tell their friends who would tell their friends...I'd receive hell for this. Once I am safe inside the kitchen, I drop all the plates into the large sink.

"That was one of your best drops yet, Dani-Roo!" Martin, our head cook, says.

"That was horrible." I groan. "Are they still looking?"

"Nope." Martin assures me. I sneak a peak over the counter and, of course, they are both looking in this direction, grinning. Brady even waves. I let out a squeak and duck back down.

"I hate you!" I hiss while Martin continues to laugh. "Just remake their order."

"Already started on it, Babe." He replies with a wink. I stick my tongue out at him and grab the bucket of sanitizer and a dishtowel to clean up the rest of the mess with. _Deep breaths._ I push open the door and hurry back over to the table to wipe it down. Seth has left and I notice that he is standing near the front door talking with his girlfriend, Natalie...Nikita... _whatever_.

"Well, the good news is that since most of the food got on you, I don't have to clean up _that_ much." I speak up, giving Collin a weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Collin muses, returning my hesitant smile.

"You can go use the bathroom and clean up if you want." I offer, gesturing to the bathrooms across the diner. "Though it would probably work better if you just stood outside in the rain."

"Is that you asking me to leave…?" He trails off, looking a tad disappointed.

"No! No, I...uh...it was a joke. When I'm nervous I make really bad jokes." I babble. "I also have no control over what I'm saying which is why— I'm gonna shut up now. Your food should be out soon." I turn on my heel and rushed back to the safety of the kitchen. I can hear Brady laughing hysterically. _Well, at least someone thinks I'm funny_. Martin is laughing too, having witnessed the whole thing.

"Shut. Up." I grit out before tossing the bucket into the sink, splattering water everywhere. "I'm taking my break."

* * *

I had hid outside under the small alcove in the back of the diner and made Martin personally deliver the food to them. I refused to see them again and stayed away from everyone until Martin promised me both the boys had left. It was quiet for the remainder of the afternoon, only a few more people coming in and some were just teenagers getting coffee or hot chocolate. Thankfully, I didn't mess up or drop anything on anyone for the rest of the night.

I'm just refilling the napkin dispensers for tomorrow when the little bell that is attached to the front door goes off. I finish filling the dispenser before looking up to see who had walked in. My breath catches in my throat. _Shit._

"Hey, Danielle." Collin says, sounding nervous. I don't know why _he_ sounded nervous, _I_ was the one freaking out.

"Oh, um, hey…" I trail off and push the napkin dispenser away from me before I can knock it over. "I see you've showered." He closes the distance between us and sits at the stool that is just in front of where I'm standing.

"Nah, I just stood outside in the rain for a bit." He replies with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh, I just—"

"Relax, Danielle, I'm kidding." He interrupts, giving me a real smile and seeming to relax more. I nod my head. Of course he is kidding. "You didn't come back and bring us our food...the second time I mean."

"Uh, I was on my break?" I defend, though it comes out sounding like a question. He raises his eyebrows at me slightly but doesn't push it.

 _"Okay."_

"One-second." I speak up after a moment of awkward silence. I turn and go over to the freezer area, grabbing a dish from the stack. I scoop some chocolate ice cream into it, shut the freezer, grab a spoon, then head back over to him. "I probably owe you, huh?" I ask, putting the dish down and pushing it towards him. He gives me a full smile.

"Well, if you're offering me ice cream, then sure, I guess you do." He laughs, taking a bite. "Chocolate's my favorite."

"Me too."

"Awesome." He responds, sending me a grin. I blush and look away, checking the other napkin dispensers on the counter along with the salt and pepper shakers. "You know, if you _really_ want to make it up to me, we could hang out sometime." I pause and almost drop one of the shakers. I wait five long seconds, expecting him to start laughing or something but he doesn't so I slowly turn to look at him. He is still sitting there and just looking at me, his ice cream abandoned momentarily.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, realizing he had never specified what he was exactly here for.

"Oh, well, I came to see you." He admits.

"To see _me_?"

"Yeah, you seemed upset earlier and I just wanted you to know I wasn't mad and I wasn't going to get you in trouble with Sue or anything like that." He says, scooping another bite of ice cream into his mouth. "And I thought that maybe we could hang out or something...you guys close in, like, ten minutes, right?"

"Is this some joke?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Because it's not funny and I said I was sorry. It was an accident so if this is payback then you can—

"Woah, woah, woah!" He interrupts, holding up his spoon in a mock-peace gesture. "I just wanted to hang out, you seem nice, I wasn't looking for revenge or whatever."

"Oh." I flush because he looks so sincere and a little upset. "Um…"

"We could just take a walk down to the beach...talk...I don't really know you." He suggests. I sigh and search his face for anything that may show an ulterior motive or that this is a joke but only see honesty and hopefulness.

"I don't think so…" I decide. "I have to go finish some homework and my mom likes me home before it gets too dark…"

"Well, how about I walk you home?" His hopefulness had returned full swing. "I mean, we live next to each other anyway."

"Okay...I mean, I guess that's okay." I finally mumble. His face lights up and I know I am blushing again. _Great_. "I'm just gonna...and…yeah...finish...um...yeah…" I stutter gesturing to the kitchen. He nods his head and goes back to his ice cream while I stumbled into the back kitchen area.

"Saw that." Martin sings, cleaning up the cooking area.

"Oh, shut up." I snap back at him. "You didn't see _anything_."

"You're right." He agrees and for a moment I think he is going to drop it. But only for a moment. "I _didn't_ see you completely fail at flirting or be rude to a guy who was trying to be nice after you dropped an entire tray of food on him."

"What's that, Martin?" I call loudly. "Oh, you're going to finish closing up by yourself?"

"I didn't say—"

"Oh, you insist on it?" I continue. "And I can leave early? Thank you!" I clock out on the small computer off to the side near the staff table, grab my sweatshirt, and then walk right out the kitchen door, leaving a very shocked Martin behind. "Time to go." I say, grabbing Collin's unfinished ice cream from the counter and sliding it across the ledge of the metal window that gives you a view into the kitchen.

"I wasn't done!" He insists, looking mournfully after his ice cream before turning his attention back to me. "Don't you have to—"

"Nope, let's go!" I interrupt, climbing onto the counter and swinging my legs over. He chuckles and follows me out the door. "Bye, Martin!" I call just before making it safely out the front door with Collin in tow.

"He's pissed." Collin laughs, but I just shrugged. _Oh well_. He pauses for a moment and looks at me a little unsure but then easily brightens up and falls into step next to me. "So...you really came back to The Diner to see me?" I ask. "Because you know that I dropped an entire tray of food on you earlier, right?"

"Yeah, it's not something I'd forget." He smiles, sending me a wink. "I dunno...I was sitting with Brady and you came over to take our order and _bam_ … I mean, I just wondered why we never talked and I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out later and then you dropped food on me and then never came back…" I blush again. _Dammit._ "Brady thinks you're hilarious though and, well, you know it's important that your bro likes your girl. So you're already off to a good—"

" _Your girl_?" I question, scrunching up my nose. "I am _not_ your girl."

"Yeah, about that, I was thinking we could go out sometime." He finally says.

"You're a freshman." I laughed, hoping he isn't serious.

"And you're a sophomore. So?" He challenged.

"You're fourteen."

"I'm _fifteen_." He corrects. "Same as you. _And_ I'm taller than you."

"You're on steroids."

"You're a klutz." He sings. He's enjoying this. "And no I'm not."

"Well...I...I have a boyfriend." I snap. He grins wider.

"No, you don't, I already asked Seth." He smiles confidently.

"You've never said a single word to me." I knew he wouldn't have a response to that one.

" _You've_ never said a single word to _me_." He echoes, raising his eyebrows. "And I've only lived here for, like, five months."

"Whatever." I reply. Okay, not one of my best comebacks.

"So…" He drawls, holding out the word. "I'll see you Friday night? We could have a movie night at my place. I don't wanna brag, but I make _awesome_ popcorn. From the bag of course." I almost laugh. _Almost_.

"Uh, no you won't." I promise, crossing my arms. I realize I have led him all the way to my house and we have stopped in front of it to continue our conversation.

"Sure I will." He replies calmly.

"No you—"

"It's almost dark, wouldn't want your mom to worry." He interrupts and is suddenly leaning closer to me. I freeze in my spot, unable to move even to ask him what he is doing. He reaches out and tucks some of my long hair behind my left ear. "It was really great talking to you, Danielle. I'll see you soon." Then he pulls back and I am able to breathe again. He gives me one last cocky smile and sends me a little wave. "Bye."

 _What. The. Hell._

* * *

I slam the front door shut behind me and lean against it, breathing in deeply. What was that? I'd never even talked to Collin, let alone gave him any reason to kinda ask me out or kinda flirt with me. _That's what he was doing, right?_ I control my breathing before pushing off from the door and starting towards the stairs.

"Danielle!" My moms voice calls from the living room. "Is that you? Could you come here?" I pause before turning towards the kitchen to see what she wants.

"Can I just go up to my room? I had a long day and I— _oh_." She is sitting in our living room with a man dressed in a suit. They are both holding a glass of wine and my mother is beaming at him. I also don't miss how he has a hand resting on her leg.

"Danielle, baby, this is Troy Clayton. This is my youngest, Troy." My mother introduces. He offers me a smile but I just stand staring at him. Who the hell did he think he was and why was he touching my mom's leg?

"It's great to meet you, I've heard so much about you, Darling." He smiles, sticking his hand out to mine like we are at a college interview. "Please, call me Troy."

"Uh…" I flounder, unsure of what to say. I glance over at my mother who looks like she is about to have a heart attack if I don't welcome _Troy Clayton_ into our home like he belongs there. "Nice to meet you." I finally choke out, shaking his hand.

I wasn't stupid. My father had left when I was four and hadn't come back. My mother hadn't remarried and I had never met any boyfriend she might have had. I wasn't sure I ever wanted to.

"Troy and I were just finishing up after dinner, why don't you go to your room. I'll talk to you later." She suggests. It is clearly more than a suggestion. _Am I seriously being sent to my room?_

"Or I wouldn't mind another glass of wine." Troy suggests, tipping the glass towards me in a mock toast. I _s he asking me to serve him?_ I stand there in silence for a few beats before my mother jumps up from her perch and snatches the glass.

"I can get it! Just go to your room, Danielle." She says, her voice a few octaves higher than usual.

"Okay." I clench my teeth and spin on my heal, turning to head to my room without even saying goodbye to her or _Troy 'I Don't Know Who He Thinks He Is' Clayton_.

* * *

Later that night, I sit perched on top of the roof in my secret hideout. It isn't really a secret...but it kinda is. There is a flat piece of roof next to my bedroom window just like most of the houses on this street. The difference with mine is that my mom had finished off our attic to make it a room for my oldest sister, Brittany, so none of us had to share a room. The attic juts out above my room and offers a small area where no rain can touch the roof and where you can melt into the shadows at night time if you really need to.

I used to come out here all of the time when I was younger, almost every night. I would look at the stars, escape from my crazy older sisters, and just take in the quietness of La Push at night. I started doing it less and less as I got older but one night a few months ago, I climbed out to the roof to think and noticed that something wasn't quite right. A boy about my age was sitting on the roof of the house next to me. He was laying on his back and looking up at the stars. I hadn't seen him before but, later that week, I found out it was Collin Corsini. He had just moved into the house with his parents and sister, Ariana. I sat there for a while, just watching him before realizing how creepy I was being and climbed back inside. I had seen him on some of the clearer nights a few other times since then but not always since, because of the constant rain in La Push, you couldn't sit outside often — unless you had a built in alcove like me.

Tonight though, it is not raining, even though there were clouds in the sky that look like they could start storming soon. I glance over towards Collin's house almost out of habit and stifle a gasp when I see Collin sitting out on the roof, leaning against his window, with a textbook open. I debate going back inside but decide that this was my special place way before he even moved to La Push and that I don't have to go anywhere. Instead, I open the latest assigned reading book for school and get started on the chapters we would most likely have a quiz on tomorrow.

I'm not sure how long I am reading for but I know I am well into the chapter when I hear a voice near me. Right below me to be exact.

"Hey."

Startled, I almost loose my balance until I felt a warm hand rest on my ankle to steady me. It is Collin. Of course.

"Hey." He repeats, climbing up the side terrace and ducking under the alcove. "Watcha doing?"

"What are _you_ doing, Collin?" I ignore his question and shut my book. It isn't that interesting anyway.

"Well, I saw you over here and I thought, I don't know, maybe you were out here because you were bored or needed to talk to someone. So...here I am." He flashes me a big, white smile and I have to bite my lip to keep from returning it.

"You know, I could call the cops on you. Trespassing _is_ illegal." I threaten but he only grins more.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that. 'Sides, I have some friends at Forks PD, they'd let me go." He responds lazily, stretching out his legs and getting comfortable on the roof. His arm casually brushes mine and I ignore the tingles that flow through my arm and up to my shoulder. "So, what's got you out here tonight?"

"How do you know I'm not just out here to read _Frankenstein_ ," I say, "and to admire the view?"

"Well, for one thing it's raining," He begins, "and, for another, my sister had to read _Frankenstein_ last year — she said it was torture." I look out over the landscape of La Push and notice for the first time that it has begun to drizzle. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. Of course we are both safe from the storm in my little hideout.

"It's not _that_ bad!" I feel the need to defend Mary Shelly. She was probably a very nice lady. "I mean, I've read worse." He chuckles lightly. "But, I guess I was kinda mad at my mom or Troy 'Not Interested Is Seeing You Ever Again' Clayton or whatever. I mean, it's not _my_ fault I hate him and don't even know him yet."

"Of course."

And even though I'd only just really met Collin and didn't really know him either, I found myself telling him about how my mother had a new boyfriend and how I didn't like him. How he called me darling even though we hadn't met before and how he expected me to get him more wine. Collin listens intently, nodding at the appropriate times and paying more attention to me than anyone ever has. When I finish, we both pause and he nods his head slowly.

"I think," He breathes, "that it was probably his fault and that — if we play are cards right — we might be able to argue that it was justifiable homicide."

I burst into laughter in surprise and Collin's whole face lights up. We stare at each other for a few beats past comfortable and I can feel my face heating up. I am unsure of what to say but, thankfully, a whoop of laughter sounds from Collin's driveway, effectively breaking our gazes.

There is a boy I recognized as Embry Call who has wrapped Collin's sister in a hug around her waist while Jacob Black grabbed a basketball from her and shoots it from the spot he is standing, letting it sink into the basket.

"Embry!" Ariana whines loudly while Leah Clearwater crosses her arms and demands a rematch. Quil Attera is off to the side, lounging on the grass and laughing.

"Why aren't you down there with them?" I ask, glancing back over at him. He is still looking at me instead of watching the basketball game that is going on at his house. He stays quiet for a little bit longer.

"You tell me, Danielle." He finally says.

Then he gets up, says goodnight, and climbs back down the trellis.

"Goodnight." I mutter long after he is out of hearing distance.

* * *

 **So here's chapter 1… more to come!**

 **In case you didn't know, this is part of a series! It is book #3 and is precluded by book #.5 Break You Hard (Kim/Jared), book #1 Mirrors (Embry/OC) , and book #2 2 is Better (Seth/OC). I am still working on 2 is Better and you definitely don't have to read the other books in this series to understand what is happening — there is just more information and background on my OC characters that will appear in this story if you're interested.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi."

 _Brilliant, Danielle, brilliant._

"Hi."

"Um...I-I just...I just wanted to let you know that…" I pause and take a deep breath. "I think you where hanging out with me instead of with your friends because you wanted to show that you could."

He stares at me in confusion, either because he doesn't agree with me or he doesn't remember the question he had asked the night before. Finally he glances down at the ground before his eyes dart back up to mine, "Or it's because I like you."

I freeze. I had stayed up much later after he left trying to figure out what he had meant by his 'you tell me' comment and I hadn't fully been able to figure it out. I had finally decided that it was probably because he wanted to show that he could do whatever he wanted, including mess with me. I hadn't even considered it had been because he _liked_ me.

"Oh my god, Danielle! I heard you totally dropped an entire tray of food all over Collin yesterday! Please tell me you didn't— _oh_. H-hi, Collin." My best friend Rebecca chirps embarrassedly from my side as she seems to realize I am talking to Collin. I don't know why _she_ looks embarrassed, _I_ am the one who has been continuously making a fool out of myself in front of him.

"Come on, Becca. Time to go." I squeak, my voice a few octaves higher than usual.

"Aw, Danielle, come on, I promise I didn't tell—" Collin starts, reaching out his hand as if he were going to pull me to him.

"Don't." I hold up my hand to cut him off and block him from coming any closer to me. I turn around and rush off to the school building, dragging my best friend with me, before even considering any other option.

"Dani, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were talking with him. I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Seth was probably exaggerating." Becca promises frantically from my side.

"Seth?" I gasp, stopping in the middle of the school hallway.

"He wasn't talking about you or anything, he was just telling Nikki, I overheard." She insists. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." I continue walking down the hallway in silence with her. "Do you think he actually likes me or is he just fucking with me?" I finally burst out, feeling like I can't control it anymore.

"Seth?" She asks. "Danielle, we've had this conversation. You've got to get over him. He's with Nikita now, you can't—"

"No! Not him. Collin." I pause at our lockers — they are right next to each other — and slump against the cool metal. "He asked me last night why he was with me instead of his friends and I thought he was messing with me but he told me it was because he liked me. He's kidding, right? Just messing with me?" I look at her expectantly but she just looks confused.

"You hung out with _Collin Corsini_ last night!" She finally gasps. I groan. Of course that is all she picked up from that.

"Come on, Becca, keep up with what's going on!" I push off of the lockers and turned to spin my combination and retrieve my books.

"Wait, start from the beginning!" She says, spinning the combination on her locker and opening it. "Did you or did you not drop a tray of food on Collin?"

"We're not having this conversation. You don't get to know privileged information until you're not on school property anymore." I respond, shutting my locker after grabbing what I need for my first two classes.

"But Danielle!"

"No. You have a big mouth."

Luckily, since Collin and I are in different grades, we don't have any classes together except for Spanish which we don't have today. Again, lucky. I manage to not run into him in the halls at all during any of my morning classes and, because I know I'm not _that_ lucky, I mumble an excuse to Rebecca about working on homework during lunch and head to the library. I just knew that Collin would approach me during the lunch period and he couldn't if he couldn't find me.

I wasn't _really_ lying to Becca though, I did have to finish reading part of _Frankenstein_. After Collin left me alone last night, I could only seem to concentrate on thinking about him, not on the book. I had English last period and I knew I'd be stupid to not have my reading done.

"Danielle." A deep, friendly voice greets from my left. I slowly lower my book before turning to glance at the person who had interrupted me. It is Collin, obviously.

"Collin." I nod once before turning my attention back to the book.

"Are you really going to ignore me?" He sighs. I can feel him leaning closer to me but I don't say anything. "Because I know that's why your in here...it's because you don't want to see or talk to me."

"Then maybe you should take a hint."

"If you really meant that, then I'd stay away." He sighs. "Come on, what'd I do wrong?"

"You—" I pause. What _did_ he do wrong? He hadn't really done anything at all...except tell me he liked me, which I hadn't decided was a lie or not yet. I sigh. "Nothing. You didn't do anything."

"Well then don't ignore me!" He sighs dramatically, plopping into the seat to my left.

"I'm not really ignoring you…I just don't have anything to say to you." I admit. "It's not like we ever spoke before."

"Well…do you think we can change that?" He asks expectantly, leaning forward to rest his head in his palms.

"Uh…" I mutter. "I mean…we're speaking right now?"

"You're right! We're off to a great start!" Collin chirps.

"Shh!" The librarian hushes from her desk at the front of the library. Collin rolls his eyes but lowers his voice anyway.

"What are you doing after school? Can we hang out?" He asks. He looks so hopeful it hurts.

"Becca and I have plans." I quickly insist.

"Well that's fine! I can come too! I definitely want her to like me."

"No, no." I say quickly and his smile falls. "I mean you don't want to we'll just be doing girl stuff like painting our nails…and looking at magazines…and braiding hair…"

"I am _great_ at braiding hair! I'll meet you at your house after school!" Then he kisses my cheek and bounces out of his chair, running towards the exit of the library. It is as if he knows I would make an excuse for him not to come if he stayed any longer. I groan and put my head down on the table.

It is only then I realize that one of the _he-man-hotties_ has _kissed_ me. On the cheek…but still. And, even though it isn't the boy I have been crushing on for the past year, it still gives me chills and makes me fight a smile.

* * *

"I need to talk to you." I start, taking a deep breath.

"Uhh, yeah you do!" Becca agrees, shoving me and making me stumble as we walk on the little path through the woods that leads to my house. I had put off explaining anything about Collin and the fact that he may or may not be joining us at our girls afternoon. "Are you and Collin like a thing?"

"No!" I insist, shoving her back. "I dropped food on him and then we talked yesterday night because we were both outside when I got back, I mean we live next to each other, it's normal to talk to your neighbors! And that's it, I swear!" I knew part of that was a stretch as I hadn't mentioned the walking home together…or the kiss. My face feels hot as I remember him kissing me earlier.

"Nuh uh! Something else happened, look at the way you're blushing!" She gasps.

"Nothing else—" I start as we make it out of the woods and walk around to the front of my house.

"Hi guys!" Collin chirps, stopping Becca in her tracks and causing me to want to melt into a pile of goo. "Ariana let me borrow some of her nail polish and I'm assuming you have those tie things for braids, right? My mom also gave me a plate of cookies to bring over! What else do girls do?"

"Becca." I finally say, meekly. "Collin's going to join us for our girls afternoon."

"Well _this_ is going to be a _blast_!" Becca says and I can tell she means it. "I, Rebecca Ann Novak, will be hanging out with one of _thee_ most popular boys at La Push High." She skips forward and loops her arm through Collin's, pulling him to my front door. I stand there for a moment, debating on running.

 _Where would I go?_

"Dani?" Collin calls, looking over at me as Becca throws open the front door. "You okay?"

I unfreeze and run to catch up to them, choosing not to answer.

* * *

Thankfully my mom isn't home. She is still at work and has left a note on the counter explaining she would be going out to dinner with Troy 'No Thank You' Clayton that evening. Many x's and o's follow at the end of the note. I sigh in disgust.

"Who's Troy?" Becca asks, leaning over my shoulder to look at the note.

"Your Mom's awful new boyfriend? She's with him again tonight?" Collin asks, sounding about as pleased as I am.

"Wait. Mrs. M has a new boyfriend and _Collin_ got to know before me?" Becca shrieks.

"Sheesh, Rebecca, I hadn't had the chance to tell you. Don't worry about it. He's horrible and they better not be together for long." I explain, crumpling the note up and tossing it into the trashcan.

"Whatever. Let's go. Dibs on painting Collin's nails." She smirks, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Collin quickly asks, looking between us. I smile and grab his arm, pulling him after me as I make my way to the stairs.

"You're the one who insisted on coming to girls afternoon." I remind him.

"I thought I could just watch you have topless pillow fights or something! I didn't know I'd have to _participate_!" He defends, but lets me pull him up the stairs anyway.

"You mean you _don't_ want to participate in the topless pillow fights?" Becca asks in mock horror. "Because if you do, you have to get your nails done first." Collin groans and for the first time since this morning I feel like this is right. I feel like joking and hanging out with Collin isn't some mistake or weird. It feels natural and that freaks me out more than anything.

* * *

An hour later, all the cookies are gone, Collin's nails are a neon pink, and we have given Becca cornrow braids all over her head that — not gonna lie — I am pretty proud of.

"At the risk of being rejected again, will you go on a date with me tomorrow? I mean I did let you paint my nails." Collin asks hopefully.

"YES!" Becca screeches.

"Okay…but you do know I was asking Danielle, right Becca?" He asks, glancing nervously at me and my frowning face.

"Listen…Collin…I don't really want to." I admit, immediately hating myself for it.

"Yes she does!" Becca insists, smacking me with the Seventeen magazine she is reading.

"Ow!" I snap.

"She has a crush on someone who doesn't like her back and she needs to get over it!" Becca sighs dramatically.

"Rebecca!" I scream, my face heating up. "Shut. Up."

"You like someone else?" Collin asks, sounding absolutely heartbroken and for a second I have to remember who it is I like.

 _Seth. You like Seth._ My inner monologue chants. _Right_.

"I just am not looking for a relationship…with you…right now." I cringe as Collin's face morphs into an even sadder looking puppy dog.

"Oh bullshit, Dani!" Becca snaps, rolling her eyes.

"I think it's time for you to leave. Both of you." I scowl at her.

"Fine. But I'm taking your copy of Seventeen magazine and Teen Vogue." Becca insists, gathering up both magazines, her backpack, and her rain coat. "And I will not be returning them." She storms out of the room and down the stairs.

"Please leave, Collin." I say quietly.

"I'm—" He starts.

"Now."

And then he leaves too.

And then I am all alone.

Is this really what I wanted?

* * *

I proceeded to feel sorry for myself for the rest of Friday afternoon, Friday night, and for a majority of the day on Saturday before my mom finally snaps at me that I need to go out and do something because she is getting annoyed with my laziness. So I call my back up best friend. It sounds really bad when you say it that way but Ava really was a good friend. Becca and I were best-best friends but we really liked Ava Khan too.

"Can I come over? My mom's being annoying." I whine into the phone.

"Absolutely!" Ava responds, sounding cheery. "Is Becca coming too?"

"No." I answer flatly.

" _Okayyy_ …well I'll be in my room whenever you get here. Try to stay out of Natalie's way though. She's in a bad mood." She warns.

"Gotcha. See you soon."

So that was how I ended up at the Khan's house and lounging on Ava's queen size bed while we both looked at our phones. Ava had the best room. It had pink and cream walls and shiny white furniture. It basically looked like her sister, Natalie's, room but it was seriously the best. I wasn't sure what Mr. and Mrs. Khan did for a living but everyone knew they had more money than most of the families in La Push. The inside of their home reflected this.

"So. Are you and Becca fighting?" Ava asks, rolling onto her side to face me.

"She was _so_ rude to me yesterday." I explain, turning to face her and dropping my phone onto the bed. "So you know how I have _that crush_?" I whisper the last part for fear someone else in the Khan house would hear.

"You mean _that crush_ on Nikita's boyfriend?" She mocks. I groan.

"I liked him before anyone even knew she existed!" I insist. "It is completely normal to have a crush at this age. You know, hormones and all." I feel the need to defend myself.

"Right." Ava replies, laughing.

"Well, Collin was there and he asked—"

"I was wondering when you were going to bring him up!" She laughs again. "I heard you guys have been secretly dating since he moved here. But, then again, I think Natalie was the one spreading that around so I'm sure most people don't believe that."

"Great." I groan. "We are not dating, we aren't even friends! But anyway he kinda sorta asked me out and I said no but Becca—"

"He what!" Ava gasps, shooting up in her bed. " _Collin Corsini_ asked you out and you said _no_!? Are you dumb?" She smacks me with her pillow.

"Hey!" I snap, snatching the pillow out of her hands and throwing it across the room. "I said no with good reason. I don't even know him!"

"Well that is why you go on a date, to get to know a person better! Seriously, Danielle, you are so dumb." She rolls her eyes and lays back on her bed.

"Am not!" I insist.

"I still don't understand why you and Becca are fighting." She says after a few minutes of silence.

"Well I was _trying_ to tell you but you kept interrupting me." I send her a weak glare. "She basically told Collin I didn't want to go out with him because I had a crush on someone else and I'm sure it won't take Collin long to figure out that person is Seth."

"Well I'm sure she had your best interests at heart?" Ava offers.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "It was so embarrassing. And now I don't think Collin is ever going to talk to me again."

"So you admit you do want Collin to talk to you again?" Ava asks batting her eyelashes at me suggestively.

"Ughhhhh," I groan, "I don't know what I want!"

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence she sits up.

"Let's go make pity cookies." She suggests.

"Wow, you read my mind, Ava." I agree, sitting up as well. "But first can we take a snapchat to post to MyStory so Becca knows I am having a great time without her?" Ava rolls her eyes but poses with her best kissy-face for the camera anyway.

Take that, Becca.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up nice and early on Sunday to make myself presentable for work. I take extra time to make sure my hair is frizz free and that my minimal makeup does its' job of making my eyes pop. I pull on my favorite pair of Victoria Secret leggings as well as a gray La Push High School t-shirt. After putting on my sneakers and grabbing my sweatshirt, I am ready to leave. Walking into work, I find Martin already behind the grill and Sue by the cash register, taking notes down in her finance notebook.

"So I think your goal for the day is to not drop anything on anybody." Martin calls to me as I climbed over the front counter. "Think that's manageable?" Making sure Sue isn't looking I quickly flipped him off, making him chuckle.

"Danielle!" Seth calls happily, coming out from the kitchen area. "How _are_ you?"

"Uhh…fine. What's up, Seth?" I ask wearily.

"Well, I heard you completely rejected my boy, Collin, so I've been tasked with finding out who it is that's keeping you from giving him a chance." He explains, leaning on the counter next to me. "Don't worry, I've already crossed the possibility of Martin off the list." My face heats up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I respond stiffly.

"Oh, come on, Dani. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He says.

"I'm not talking about this with you."

And that's exactly what happened. For the first time in the nine months I had worked here, I did not say a single word to Seth during my entire shift. I could tell it was making him agitated. He didn't know what to do with himself since he wasn't talking to me. He tried to make up for it by talking to customers. But they really just wanted to eat their food, not talk to Seth for twenty-minutes. By the time it reaches one o'clock, I think he is going to explode.

"Come on, Danielle, please talk to me." He whines, "We don't have to talk about Collin or your mystery crush." I slam the bottle of ketchup I am refilling down on the counter.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just don't like Collin?" I snap, knowing it isn't true. "That maybe I don't want to date or be around boys who are possibly in a gang? Or who are weirdly obsessed with their girlfriends?" I regret it as soon as I say it and from the sad look on Seth's face, I know I have personally hurt him. There were rumors that Seth, Collin, and Brady, along with some of the old guys on the reservation were part of a drug gang. I didn't actually believe it and anyone who talked to Seth for more than thirty seconds would agree, but I knew it would hurt him for saying it. "I'm taking my break." I mutter, quickly cutting through the back kitchen and out the back door of the diner.  
I wanted to scream. I was being so mean lately. First Collin, then Becca, and now Seth. I honestly felt so conflicted because I liked Seth…I mean I didn't love him or anything but he was so nice and I wished he looked at me, the way he looked at his girlfriend but if he did, I honestly wouldn't even know what to do with him. And I didn't really have a problem with Collin. His attention was actually flattering and he had been nothing but nice to me.

 _I'm going to be a nicer person._ I tell myself.

"Danielle!" A voice calls and my first thought os to run back inside but I quickly remind myself I am trying to be a nicer person.

"Hi Brady." I sigh.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" He asks, jogging closer to me.

"What are you doing without a shirt?" I shoot back, looking over his beautifully toned body. How is he only a freshman in high school?

"Hey! Am _I_ the boy you have a crush on?" He smirks. "Because I wouldn't blame you, I am—"

"God. No, Brady." I growl. "Does Collin seriously have the biggest mouth _ever_ or are you guys just trying to torture me?"

"Yes, Collin does have a big mouth." Brady explains, rolling his eyes. "But also, I do get immense joy out of torturing you."

"Whatever." I snap. _So much for being nicer…_ "I have to get back to work and we have a strict no shirt, no service policy so please leave." On that note I spin back around and march back into the diner, through the kitchen, ignoring Martin, and straight back to Seth who is still leaning against the counter and looking glum, while spinning a salt shaker in from of him.

"Seth?" I ask, lowering my voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's s'okay." He shrugs.

"No. No, it's not." I continue. "I don't actually believe you or Collin or any of your other friends are in a gang and I should't have said it. And there is nothing wrong with how good you are to Nikita or how Embry treats Ariana or anything like that. I'm sorry."

"Really, it's fine." He gives me a real smile. "I know you don't understand everything but you will soon enough." And then he walks away to seat a couple who has just walked into the restaurant.

* * *

The only person I wanted to talk to was Collin.

I realized this on my walk home from work later that evening.

And I _hated_ myself for feeling this way. I hadn't even spoken a word to Collin a few days ago and now suddenly he was everywhere.

I arrive home as it is just starting to mist and stand there for a minute, staring at my empty house. I had forgotten my mom was going out with Troy 'Please Never Come Back To My House' Clayton so it would just be me tonight. The thought of being home alone just makes me feel sad. I turn towards Collin's house and notice a familiar shoe dangling off the roof. I march right over and carefully start climbing the terrace on the side of his house. I have almost reached the top when I slip on a wet patch. Collin grabs my hand pulls me the rest of the way up as if I weigh nothing.

"Dammit, Danielle. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asks, steadying me on the patch of roof.

"I'm fine." I huff, situating my self and leaning against the side of the house. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Me too." He shrugs.

"No, you aren't allowed to be sorry." I snap. "This is my act of kindness moment and I'm apologizing so please don't try to overshadow my apology with one of your own. It's rude."

"Kay." He quirks a smile at me and I hold back laughter.

"Can we just…sit here?" I ask, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Sure."

* * *

I am relieved to see Becca standing at the entrance of the little path we take to walk to school every morning. She is rocking back and forth from foot to foot and perks up as soon as she sees me.

"I brought you a coffee." She says, holding out one of the styrofoam cups in her hand.  
"I brought you a pop tart." I respond. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I almost outed your crush."

"It's okay." I sigh. "I've decided I'm going to get over him. He's a great guy but he doesn't like me like that and I need to move on."

"Wow, I am very impressed." Becca admits, starting to walk with me. "Does this have anything to do with a cute boy named Collin?" I shove her, making her laugh.

It is only a few minutes until we arrive at school. Collin waves from across the parking lot then goes back to talking to his friends.

"Why isn't he running over here, begging for your hand in marriage?" Becca whispers.

"I don't know." I mumble. "I mean I guess this was what I wanted." I am surprised how it hurts me to not be greeted by Collin in the bounding and hyper way I had anticipated. "Maybe he's still mad at me, I was pretty awful."

"Well I would be if I was him." Becca chirps, earning another shove. "Come on, let's go to our lockers."

"Guys! Wait up!" Ava calls, rushing to catch up with us. She quickly falls into step at my side. "Do you guys want to go shopping after school? My mom said she'd bring us to Port Angeles to look for spring formal dresses."

"I have to work." I sigh.

"Aw, come on, call in sick." Becca begs. "You know how much fun Mrs. Khan is."

"I can't, but I'm only working on Sunday this weekend so we can go on Saturday?" I suggest.

"That works!" Ava smiles. "Maybe we can come visit you tonight. You can totally drop food on us if you want."

"Hey! That's so rude!"

* * *

"Okay. I get it." I snap as Collin walks past me in the hallway for the third time that day without acknowledging me. "You're mad at me still."

"What?" Collin looks like a deer in the headlights. "No! I could never be mad at you!"

"Well then why are you ignoring me?" I ask, my voice leveling out.  
"Jeez, I'm not trying to ignore you. I was just…"

"What? You were just what?"

"Well, Seth and Brady thought maybe I was coming on too strong which was making you uncomfortable, and making you uncomfortable is the _last_ thing I would ever want to do so I thought if I was more subtle you would like me better." He sighs looking miserable.

"You're taking advice from Seth and Brady?" I ask flatly.

"Yeah," He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe that was my first mistake."

"Just…act how to want to act around me, okay?" I reply. I didn't want to admit that I had missed his crazy and energetic appearances in my life today.

"I _want_ to hold your hand." He replies cheekily.

"Don't press your luck."

"Well then will you sit with me at lunch?" He asks.

"I should really sit with Becca and Ava, ya know?" I admit, looking towards the lunch room where a majority of the school had retreated.

"That's fine, I underst—"

"Well, well." A trilling voice echoes from behind us. I spin around in surprise to be faced with Natalie Khan. Nikita and her looked exactly alike and I wouldn't have been able to tell them apart if it wasn't for the Natalie's friends who followed her around like her puppets. Dakota and Spencer stand there looking anywhere but at me and Collin. "Are you recruiting new members for your gang?" She asks Collin. "Because you could probably do way better than my little sister's stupid friend." I swear Spencer cringed.

"Get the hell away from us, Natalie. We're nice to you for Nikki's sake but we don't have to put up with your shit." Collin snaps, shaking slightly.

"Hey, come on." I mumble, grabbing his hand and starting to pull him away. "She's not worth it."

"Did you hear that, Dakota?" Natalie asks. "Little Danielle here thinks I'm not worth it."

"That's not what I—" I start.

"Careful, honey. I can make your life a living hell and you know it." She threatens.

"I swear to god if you come anywhere near her, you will have to deal with me." The tone in Collin's voice scares me so I'm not surprised when Dakota squeaks that maybe they should get to lunch. Natalie lets out a huff, rolls her eyes, and stalks towards the lunchroom with her posse in tow.

"Let's go to lunch." I murmur. "I mean it, she's really not worth it. She's just a bully." He lets me pull him into the lunch room but still seems tense. "Don't worry about it, she's all talk." We both know that wasn't true but he doesn't seem to want to argue with me. Suddenly a smile creeps onto his face.

"What?"

"I did say I wanted to hold your hand." He admits, glancing down at our still locked hands. I quickly drop his.

"Oh my god, you're impossible. I'm leaving." I am fighting a smile and he knows it.

"Okay, then go." He shrugs, but we continue to just stand there.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice chirps. I jump a mile, spinning around and digging my nails into Collin's arm. It takes me a few beats to realize it is Nikita and not her terrible twin sister, Natalie. "Woah, didn't mean to startle you, Danielle. Are you going to eat with us today?"

"No, I just thought you were— never mind. No. I've got to go." I power walk towards my usual table where Becca and Ava are staring at where Collin and I had been talking with wide eyes. "Whatever you think you saw is not what you actually saw." I warn, plopping down in the empty seat next to Ava.

"You mean you weren't just holding Collin Corsini's hand and smiling all dopey at him?" Becca asks, ripping off a piece of her sandwich and shoving it in her mouth.

"Is he looking?" I ask her. I had purposely chosen the seat next to Ava so that my back would be to Collin and the rest of the 'La Push gang'.

"No." She assures me. I turn around in my chair to look at them, only to find every single one of the them staring at me. Brady sends me a little wave which Collin quickly bats away. "Oops, I meant yes. Yes they are all staring at you, even the seniors." I groan and spin back around.

"That was mean, Becca." Ava laughs, opening a bag of chips.

"I am literally gong to drop food on you on purpose next time you come into the diner." I promise.

"Hey! Now who's being the mean one?"

* * *

 **Hi guys! Another chapter for you enjoyment! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Working at the diner was great. For the most part. Sue was awesome, the customers were pretty nice, and I got to work with Seth. The only bad part was Terri. Terri was a fifty something year old woman who hated me more than anything. To be fair, I believed she hated everybody but recognized she couldn't actively portray hatred to everyone at once and had decided that I was enough of a target. She was super nice to Seth and Sue but felt the need to be nasty to almost everyone else who worked at Sue's little diner.

If that wasn't annoying enough, she insisted on telling every customer that she was "the mom" here. She wasn't Sue's mom, or Seth's, or Martin's, or any of the other customers and she certainly wasn't _my_ mom so I didn't understand why she would say that. But she did, and it was the most annoying thing ever. Thankfully she didn't work on Thursdays.

I walk into the diner just before three o'clock and pull my hood off my head, letting the water droplets fall to the ground.

"Oh Dani do I have the best surprise for you!" Martin shouts from the back. I send him a questioning look, heading towards the side door to the kitchen to clock in.

"Danielle!" Sue calls from her office. "Can I speak to you?" Martin sends me a wicked smile. I bypass the kitchen door and go one over to Sue's small office. I take one look at who is sitting in the small chair in front of Sue and debate quitting my job on the spot. "Collin is going to join our staff as a bus boy and help out in the kitchen when we need it." Sue explains. "I was hoping he could shadow you today and you could help him out."

"Sounds great." The words sound thick in my mouth and I suddenly feel very warm despite the cold rain outside.

How the fuck was I supposed to do my job when I was so nervous around him that I couldn't have a normal conversation without making myself look like a fool. And now I was supposed to carry trays of food and breakable dishes around him? _This will be just like working with Seth._ I tell myself, but know that won't be the case. I wasn't sure if I still had a crush on Seth but he definitely didn't make me nervous the way Collin did.

"Okay...well get to work." Sue waves us away, looking back down at the paperwork in front of her. I spin on my heel and rush back towards the kitchen area to clock in. I slip right on a puddle of water someone has tracked in as I turn the corner and Collin's warm arms catch me before I fall.

"Geez, I mean I get you're excited to work with me but you don't have to fall in order for me to put my arms around you." Collin jokes, steading me and sending me a wink. I shove him away from me.

"Why are you working here!" I cry. I'm horrified when I realize it comes out like a childish whine. The only thing missing is a stomp of my foot.

"Oh come on, Dani, is working with me really the worst thing that could happen to you?" He asks.

"Yes!" I groan.

"Ouch." He gives me a hurt look and I can't tell if it's fake or not. "I thought we were making progress here."

"No, I don't mean it like that." I sigh, leveling my voice. I didn't want to fight with Collin. "Come on, I'll show you how to clock in." I open the door to the kitchen and cut through to get to the side computer, completely ignoring Martin and his knowing look. "Have you met Martin? He's an asshole." I explain, gesturing to the chef who is flipping a burger on the large grill.

"I disagree with her one hundred percent." Martin insists. "Dropping food on someone then walking away makes you an asshole and I would never do that to you, Collin."

"As if!" I scoff.

"It's okay, Dani, I like you even though you dropped food on me." Collin cooes, leaning in close and batting his lashes at me. I shove him again, a little harder and show him how to clock in. I head back out the second exit to the main dinning area that leads to behind the counter, my still wet shoes squeaking obnoxiously on the linoleum floor.

"You know, you really have to stay closer to me so that you know what's—" I start, spinning around to reprimand him for not staying with me but instead crash right into his chest. He catches me again before I can fall over. "My nose." I whine, holding my face.

"Dammit, are you okay, Danielle?" He asks, trying to remove my hands from my face so he can look. "I guess I'm a quiet walker but I promise I was paying attention to you, I can make more noise if you'd like." I let him remove my hands from my face. "Well it doesn't _look_ broken, you'll probably have a bruise though. I can try to eat more junk food so my body isn't rock hard muscle if you'd like?" Now he's just making fun of me. I glare at him but am trying desperately to hold back a grin and he knows it.

"How the hell are you so graceful?" I ask in disbelief. "I swear I thought you were still in the kitchen."

"It's all in the genes." Collin brags. "You do know that you're only ten minutes into your shift and I've had to catch you from falling twice, right? How did you survive before I started working here?"

"Oh shut up." I roll my eyes, pulling the box of sugars out from under the counter. "Just help me fill the sugar packets."

Okay, so it wasn't the _worst_ thing having Collin there. He is really funny and nice and bussed all the tables so I didn't have to. I, dare I think it, was enjoying his presence even more than I had enjoyed Seth's. Collin was also a good employee. He paid attention when I explained something to him or told him what to do and didn't forget it. Sue checked on us a few times and seemed pleased with his progress as well.

"Wanna come over and hang out?" Collin asks as we walk back towards our houses later that night.

"Yeah, sure." I decide, surprising both of us.

"Oh boy, really?" He replies, pulling his hands out of his pockets and looking like he might hug me or something. "Shit, I totally should have cleaned my room…not that you have to go in my room…I mean if you _want_ to you totally can but I'm definitely not trying to seduce you or some shit I just know girls don't like—"

"Collin." I interrupt. "You're embarrassing yourself." He is bright red and now looking down at the ground, his hands having gone back into his pockets. "I will come over to your house to hang out and _we'll see_ about entering your messy room." I wink at him, feeling more confident knowing he gets nervous around me too.

"We can, like, watch a movie or TV or something?" He suggests nervously.

"Sure, I'm just going to change and I'll meet you over at your place." I explain, breaking away from him and heading towards my front door and into my house. "Mom!" I call.

"Upstairs!" She yells back. I rush up the stairs. "Hey, honey, how was work?" Her hair is pulled up in a pony tail and she is dressed in grey sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt. She looks so different from her usual business attire.

"It was good. I'm going to go over to Collin's, is that okay?" I ask.

"Collin Corsini?" She clarifies in surprise. "As in our neighbor?"

"Uhh, yeah." I admit, trying to seem as casual as possible. "He started working at the diner and we were just going to hang out. Ariana will probably be there and maybe I'll call Becca." Ariana being there was a total plausible guess but calling Becca was a straight up lie. No way would I call her so that she could make fun of me the entire time.

"Well, okay." She decides, probably perplexed that I have never once mentioned our neighbors or my interest in them before. "Just be back before curfew."

"Sounds good!" I answer in a rush, hurrying to my room to get changed out of my work clothes. I pull on a clean pair of skinny jeans and a burgundy blouse that's flows nicely. I pause. _Is this a date?_ I hadn't thought of that when I agreed to go over to his house. _It's not a date. I mean maybe it's a date._ I grab my knee high black ridding boots and put those on, checking my reflection. _No, it's just as friends._ I don't have any time to panic or figure out what I've gotten myself into. I spray a bit of body mist on me to get the smell of fried diner food of off me and put my leather jacket on.

* * *

I knock on his front door a minute later and he opens it immediately. He's also changed into a pair of jeans and clean t-shirt.

"Hi." I say dumbly, wondering what the hell I am doing.

"Hey." Collin greets. "Come in." I walk past him and into the house, doing my best to hold back my excitement. I had never been in Collin's house before but I had wondered what it would be like since he moved in. Not because of him specifically, just because the Corsini family seemed so interesting and different. The main window in my kitchen overlooked the main window in his kitchen so it was hard not to see inside and to what was going on. It was perfectly reasonable to be curious.

"Is…Ariana home?" I ask. What I really wanted to ask was if his parents were home, but I was too nervous to ask that. It wasn't that I was nervous to be around him, it was just…different. I didn't hang out with many guys and I had only been to a couple of their houses, and always in a group setting.

"Uh…no, she's with Emb." He explains, shuffling his feet. "And my parents are both still at work…"

"Okay, so is your room upstairs?" I ask, feeling bold, knowing no one else is in the house to witness anything embarrassing I might say or do.

"Uhh…" He trails off, looking a little dumbfounded. I start up the stairs anyway and only glance back when I have reached the top.

"Well?" I prompt. He snaps out of his dazed look and rushes up the stairs after me and leads me into a room on the left of the hallway. His room actually isn't as bad as I was preparing for. There are clothes in a pile on the ground even though there is a perfectly good hamper next to the pile. His bed is messily made as if he had just tried to pull the covers into their proper place moments before. His desk is scattered with old homework and tests. What really draws my attention is the wall to the left of his desk. It is filled with yellow post-it notes, each with a different task or reminder for Collin.

 _Ariana B-Day Gift._

 _Math Test, Tuesday._

 _History Project?_

 _Ask Sue for Job._ This one is crossed off.

"Oh, er, those just help me prioritize and remember things…" Collin trails off, blushing slightly. "The higher the sticky note is, the more important the task is." He explains.

The highest sticky note says: _Get April 5th off._

"April 5th?" I ask. "The night of the spring dance?"

"Uh, yeah." He confirms.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that one." I assure him. "Sue never puts us on when there is an event at the high school. She won't schedule you."

"Oh…great." He says, but makes no move to remove the post-it or cross it off.

"Anyway," I say, scooping the papers on the desk into a pile and dropping them on his bed. "You promised me a movie or TV show or something." I climb onto his desk and pull open his window all the way before climbing out onto the little rooftop. "Come on." I urge, sticking my head back through the window. He grins at me and grabs his laptop and two pillows from his bed before climbing out the window after me. It's actually very comical to watch him fit his large body through the window, but he's surprising graceful.

"Sooo…what do you want to watch?" He asks, propping the pillows up behind us so that we don't have to lean against the side of the house and opening his laptop.

"I don't know, you're the one who asked me to come over." I say. "You hadn't thought this through and planned everything out?"

"Well, I didn't actually think you'd say yes!" He defends, pulling up Netflix. "I hadn't gotten this far in planning."

"So it wasn't at the top of your post-it note tower?" I ask, smiling at him. He groans. "I'm kidding! Just put on whatever you want…what TV shows are you watching right now?"

"I'm rewatching _The Office_." He explains.

"I've heard that's funny." I say encouragingly.

"Hold on, you've _never_ seen the office?" He asks in disbelief. I shake my head no. "That's it, you _have_ to watch it. It's the funniest show _ever_."

"Put on the first episode." I smile. Collin seems so excited at the prospect of me watching his favorite show that he stumbles over his explanation of what is going on and what it is about.

"—And Jim and Pam…well they—you'll see—and Dwight, oh god, _Dwight_ —you'll see, and—" He babbles.

"Okay, okay!" I interrupt, reaching over him and pressing play.

The show was actually really funny but what I enjoyed more was Collin trying to control his laughter a couple of seconds before a particularly funny line or him looking at me with a mixture of expectancy and worry that I wouldn't find it has funny as he did.

"Seriously, Collin, your acting like I don't know how to watch a comedy. It's funny, I'm laughing, you don't have to be monitoring me every second." I laugh and bump shoulders with him. He blushes and nods his head embarrassedly, focusing back on the show and not solely on me.

Part way through episode 3, Collin hesitantly wraps an arm around me and I lean into his side. It's for my benefit, really. I am able to see the screen much clearer now. We've finished the six episodes in season one and are on the first episode of season two before Collin's computer flashes low battery and I see the time at the top of the screen, realizing how late it is.

"Shoot, I have to get going so I don't miss curfew." I say, not making any move to get up.

"Aw, come on, you live _right there_ , you have a few more minutes." Collin insists, gesturing at my house and grinning down at me. I pull back from him but prop my elbows on his chest so I can look up at him. I'm not sure what it is about him but the easy grin he is giving me sends butterflies through my stomach. He's so warm and comfortable which you wouldn't expect from someone as large and muscular as him. And, god, he's so _nice_ to me. Even when I have been rude or snippy to him these past few days, he's just rolled with it and has only been nice to me in return. I lean forward, closing the distance between us, and press my lips to his.

I have had exactly two kisses in my lifetime. One with Peter Haan at an end of year party in eighth grade during a particularly stressful game of spin the bottle and one with Joey Cook. Joey and I had dated for ten days freshmen year. He had kissed me behind the school building by sticking his tongue down my throat before his lips had even touched mine. It had been sloppy and gross. I had Becca break up with him for me the next day during study period and haven't spoken to him since.

But this kiss is already better than both of those kisses. His lips are soft and he pushes back with just enough pressure but doesn't slobber all over me. I pull back after a few seconds, staring at him wide eyed.

 _Holy shit, I just kissed Collin Corsini._

"I have to go." I squeak, scrambling to get down from the roof.

"Danielle." Collin finally reacts as my feet hit the wet grass. "Wait!"

But he lets me run back into my house and slam the door behind me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm working on my other stories, I swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Worrying is a misuse of the imagination." Becca says, slamming her locker shut.

"Huh?" I ask, turning my gaze away from the school entrance at the end of the hallway and back to her.

"It's a quote from Dan Zadra and, girl, you are worrying so much it's making _me_ nervous." She explained. "You should be using your _imagination_ to come up with a way we can convince our parents to let us go to that party at Naomi's tonight."

"I'm not worrying." I defend.

"Uh, yeah you are." Becca rolls her eyes. "You're worried that Collin's _not_ going to show up today, but you're also worried that he _is_ going to show up and not acknowledge you or the fact that you kissed him."

"Shut up or I'll call your mom myself and tell her you're trying to sneak out to go to a party tonight." I threaten, starting to walk towards our homeroom.

"Oh please, no you wouldn't." She brushes off my threat, hurrying to catch up with me. "You're just trying to pretend you're not totally freaking out over the fact that you seduced Collin Corsini and didn't even get a text back— _ow_!" She rubs her arm that I had just smacked.

"I did not seduce him!" I insist, lowering my voice dramatically and hoping no one is eavesdropping.

" _Sureee_ ," Becca grins as we walk into homeroom. "You just went over to his house, asked if his parents were home, found out they weren't, forced your way into his room, and then attacked him with your mouth. No seducing there."

"You're the worst." I groan as we take our seats.

"But you love me." She bats her eyelashes at me. "Now how are we going to sneak out tonight?"

"Easy, my mom's going out with Troy 'Pain In My Ass' Clayton, just tell your mom you're sleeping over." I explain.

"Yay Troy 'Saves The Day' Clayton!" She cheers, earning a look from our homeroom teacher who had already asked us to quiet down so he could take attendance.

* * *

It wasn't that I was nervous to be at a party. I had been to parties before, but for some reason I had just felt off all day and I _swore_ it was because of Collin. I. Could. Not. Get. Him. Out. Of. My. _Mind._

I _knew_ Collin was at school today. I had seen him at one point before my lunch period at the end of the hallway but I had promptly hid in the ladies restroom instead of just facing him. It was dumb, really, he had told me he liked me and had asked me out more than once, but now I had kissed him and I was worried he had changed his mind. Or worse, that he would tell people I had "attacked and seduced" him like Becca had said and everyone would make fun of me.

I had then convinced Becca and Ava to ditch during our lunch period and we had gone back to my house for the rest of the afternoon.

"Let's get drinks." Ava yells over the music to Becca and I. I nod my head enthusiastically. _A drink. You just need a drink then you'll feel better_. We form a chain, me holding on to Ava's hand and Becca holding on to my other to weave through the crowd of people and towards the kitchen. All three of us look _good_. I am wearing a tight black crop top, skinny jeans, and knee high black heeled boots. Becca is dressed similarly in skinny jeans, a red crop top, and high, shiny, red stilettos. Ava has opted for a tight, short, green tank top dress and black heels, both of which I know she swiped from Natalie's closet. Natalie was going to kill her if she saw her here.

Scott, the guy passing out jungle juice from a cooler at the counter seems to think we look good as well as he offers the three of us a flirty smile and doesn't charge us for the alcohol, much to the annoyance of the freshmen boys behind us who have to cough up twenty dollars a piece.

Naomi Ralph was a real bitch but she threw the best parties. She should though, she had been taking notes from her older sister since we were in middle school. Naomi's older sister, Laura, used to throw ragers with Rachel Black in this very house when they were at La Push High. In high school, Laura dated some DJ who would provide the alcohol and a great sound system. Rachel had the connections to ensure the parties wouldn't get broken up by the cops. She was the Chief of the Reservation's daughter and the god-daughter of the Fork's Chief of Police and she used that to her advantage. Even when I was in middle school I'd hear stories about the legendary parties they threw. _I wonder where Rachel and Laura were now…_ Last I heard Seattle and going to even better parties than this.

"What's wrong with you?" Ava half yells in my ear so I can hear her over the music.

"Nothing!" I yell back, taking a swig of my drink and swaying to the music. Ava moves away from us and clamors onto a side table to dance. This really was fun.

An hour and a couple of refills of jungle juice later, all three of us are relatively tipsy. Or at least I think Becca and Ava are tipsy, I am _trashed_. And sure maybe that is because I had sweet talked Scott into sloshing a little extra vodka in my drink the last two times I refilled, but I still felt great.

"I can't dance anymore, too dizzy." I slur, pulling away from the heat of the crowd and my friends. Becca and Ava stumble after me, both laughing as we make our way through the house, looking for a less crowed and less warm area to hang out.

Ariana sees me first and, even in my drunken state, I can clearly make out the panic on her face. Her and Embry had been in the corner of the dining room making out but she quickly pushes him off of her and makes a beeline for me.

Ariana is absolutely terrifying. She looks like an angry model all the time, except when she is looking at Embry…but right now she is _not_ looking at Embry. I attempt to walk past her but instead stumble over my own two feet and almost face plant. I would have if she hadn't caught me.

"What are you doing here? Does Collin know you're here? How drunk are you?" She rambles.

"I don't even have Collin's phone number." I answer dumbly. _It was true_. Embry is standing over me at that point as well and wraps an arm around me to keep me upright.

"Hey Danielle, why don't we get you some water?" He suggests. I drink the rest of the sweet alcohol that's in my cup and shrug. I don't even know Embry, I have never even spoken to him. I'm surprised he even knows my name.

"I think I'm ready for another drink." I declare, twisting out of Embry's grasp and looping my arm through Ava's, pulling her to the kitchen. Becca has gotten distracted by a boy in our history class and is flirting, probably poorly, with him still in the dining room.

"I didn't know you were friends with Embry and Ari." Ava says, holding her cup out to Scott.

"I don't know them." I say back, slinking up to Scott's side and wrapping my arms around his waist. Scott was a senior at La Push High and honestly a nice guy. He had an older brother who always took him to get alcohol for Naomi's parties and he always volunteered to make the jungle juice and collect cash from the high schoolers. He was also pretty predictable in the sense that it only took an average of twenty seconds of flirting to get what you wanted from him.

"You do not look too good, Danielle." He observes. "You sure you want another?"

"Mhm." I hum. "Pretty please." He shoots a grin in my direction and fills the cup up again, reaching into his pocket for a nip of Svedka like he had done the past few times for me.

"No extra alcohol added to this one's drink, please." Embry says, coming out of nowhere and grabbing the cup from Scott before he has the chance to pour the vodka in. "Come on, man, she's already trashed." Scott shrugs and grabs the next person in lines cup. I unwrap my arms from him and grab the cup from Embry, feeling annoyed.

"I'm _fine_." I insist. "I don't even know you." I turn to head back towards the living room to dance but pause. Dakota Pondelik is sprawled out across the counter with no shirt on while a senior I vaguely recognize takes a body shot off of her. I wouldn't have known it was her except for the fact that her unmistakable springy curls are fanned out around her head. If Dakota was here it meant her friends weren't far away. "Shit, where's Ava?" I ask, looking around. It is only then that I realize Embry is holding on to my arm and staring at me intently. "If Natalie catches Ava here she will _kill_ her, actually kill her." Ava had disappeared after getting her drink filled and I can't spot her from where I am standing.

"She went back to the living room. Ariana can grab her, she's calling Collin." Embry explains, reaching an arm out to effectively block someone from stumbling into me.

"What, why?" I gasp. "IthinkI'mgoingtobesick." Embry wraps an arm around me and half drags me out of the kitchen, through the sliding glass door, and onto the deck. It is freezing outside and the cold air seems to shock some sense into me.

"Are you going to throw up?" He asks, removing the nearly full drink from my hand and setting it on the railing of the deck.

"I don't think so…" I trail off, feeling a little better now that I'm out of the heat of the house. "But there are two of you…"

"Here, sit down." Embry instructs, forcing me to sit on the steps leading off the deck.

"Go get Becca." I groan, feeling some clarity for a moment. "She only likes that guy she's with when she's drunk." He glances back at the house and then back at me, as if debating leaving me alone. "I'm fine." I insist. "Get my friends out of there before Natalie sees them, she makes our lives miserable enough as it is."

"Okay, Ari will be right out with Ava. Stay here. I swear to god if you try to leave or go back inside or drink more, I'm going to flip."

"Thanks, mom." I groan, dropping my head into my hands. Embry disappears back inside and I breathe out a sigh of relief. It makes no sense why Embry and Ariana are fussing over me. I could understand if they were fussing over Ava. Nikki was one of them and Ava was basically Nikki's sister. But me? I was a nobody to them.

"Jesus Christ, Ari!" Ava is saying as Ariana all but shoves her through the sliding door and out onto the deck. "You have a strong grip!" Ava angrily pushes Ariana off of her.

"Uh, you're welcome!" Ari rolls her eyes. "I just saved you from Natalie!"

"You could have ripped off my arm!" Ava slurs. "Oh, heeeeeeeey, Danielle! There you are!" She stumbles over and sits down next to me on the stairs, seeming to completely forget about Ariana. "I think that Ari can bench twice her body weight." She says very seriously. The door opens and closes again.

"Thank god." Ari groans as Embry walks out, dragging Becca with him. "Was this _really_ how I acted last year?"

"Absolutely, babe." He replies, letting Becca lean against the railing and wrapping his arms around Ari.

"Collin and Brady will be here soon." She sighs.

"What!" I gasp, jumping up from the steps and spinning around to face them. My heel catches in the dirt and I stumble but manage to catch myself.

"Well, someone has to bring you guys home and _I'm_ not going to be your babysitter." Ari explains, pulling away from Embry and putting her hands on her hips.

"So you thought _Collin_ would be the logical choice?" I groan. "He literally hates me."

"No I don't." Collin says angrily, coming up behind me. I jump in surprise and reach a hand out to the railing to steady myself. "You keep running away from me!" Brady is a few paces behind him, grinning happily.

"Well if it isn't my favorite group of sophomores!" Brady cheers. "I am very hurt that you lovely ladies didn't invite my boy Col and I to be your escorts for the evening, but we're willing to forgive you."

"I was hoping you wouldn't be wearing a shirt." Becca sighs, propping her elbows on the porch railing and resting her head in her hands. "This is _such_ a let down." Brady grins wider and saunters up the steps to where Becca is standing.

"Rebecca! Don't encourage them!" I scold, but let Collin wrap an arm around my waist to help me stand without leaning on the railing.

"Come on, let's get you home and out of those ridiculously uncomfortable looking shoes." He says softly, his fingers stroking the skin on my hip exposed by my crop top. The intense look in his eyes and the softness of his fingers takes all the fight out of me and I lean into him, nodding my head.

"Well I need to get out of here before Natalie sees me or this dress." Ava announces, standing up and walking down the path that leads back out front.

"Ouch, the Terrible Twin is here?" Brady asks, wrapping an arm around Becca and helping her down the stairs to follow Ava.

"If Natalie's the Terrible Twin then what is Nikita?" Becca ask, yawning and leaning into Brady. Brady smirks over his shoulder at Collin as if this is an inside joke.

"The Too Far Out of Seth's League Twin." He answers and even I crack a smile.

"You sure you're okay to walk?" Collin asks, supporting most of my weight while he leads us down the pathway.

"Yeah." I sigh drunkenly but still cling to him.

"Did you guys walk here?" He asks.

"Yup."

Naomi's house was only a five minute walk to mine and since none of us had cars and knew we would be drinking, we decided walking would be the best bet. Brady and Rebecca were talking a few paces ahead of us and Ava was a few paces in front of them. She had taken off her heels and was happily humming the latest Rihanna song that had been playing right before we left.

"How much did you drink?" Collin asks.

"A lot." I admit. "More than usual." And then because I was drunk and in a warm Collin embrace, I kept talking. "I was just so nervous that you were going to tell everyone I attacked and seduced you."

"What?" Collin gasps, laughing a little. Brady laughs from up ahead and I pray that it's at something Becca said, not me. "I thought _you_ were going to tell everyone _I_ was a horrible kisser or something. And you didn't _attack and seduce me_ …but you can if you'd like…" I push out of his grip and turn to face him, laughing.

"Shut up, you're a great kisser." I shove him again. He grins and picks me up like I weigh nothing and keeps walking. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer.

"You ran away from me and then ignored me all day and left school _early_ so that you didn't have to go to Spanish with me." He accuses, narrowing his eyes.

"Guilty." I smile. "I just got nervous, okay?"

"Well will you run away if I kiss you right now?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at me and pausing on the side of the road.

"Oh please, like I could run in these heels." I laugh, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his, more confident now. After a few moments, he opens his mouth and presses his tongue to my lips. I open my mouth hesitantly and let him kiss me deeper, our tongues tangle together. I realize with relief that he's new to this too and hasn't kissed many girls. I finally pull back and press my face into his neck smiling.

"You're a great kisser too." He whispers into my hair and starts walking again.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning in my clothes from the night before — except for the heels — and laying half on top of Collin who is sprawled out on my bed. Brady is laying face down on my bedroom floor and Becca is a few feet away from him, curled into a ball. They are both still dressed in their clothes from last night except Brady is not wearing a shirt. Becca even still has one red stiletto on her left foot. Ava is the only one who is changed into pajamas and is sleeping under the covers on the queen size mattress that her and Becca were supposed to _share_. I groan and push myself up, accidentally hitting Collin in the face.

"What happened?" I ask as Collin jerks awake in surprise.

"You were very drunk." He reminds me sleepily. "You and Ava demanded we get pizza from that place in Forks and Becca demanded Brady take off his shirt." I glance towards my door and notice three pizza boxes stacked to the right of it.

"But what about my—" I start.

"—Your mom never came back last night." Collin supplies, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"She what!" I gasp then lower my voice dramatically as Becca moves in her sleep, rolling closer to Brady's right leg. "That means she was with Troy 'I Don't Even Want To Think About What They Were Doing All Night' Clayton." I drop my head back onto Collin's chest in defeat.

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologizes, rubbing my back.

"Should _I_ apologize?" I ask nervously, trying to piece together exactly what happened.

"You mean apologize for kissing me?" He asks. "Or for making me give you all my pizza crusts to eat?"

"The crust is the best part." I whine. He laughs.

"Nah, you have nothing to apologize for." He assures me. "But…if you were trying to make it up to me I wouldn't say no to breakfast, I'm _starving_." There was _no way_ that Collin was _starving,_ especially if he had eaten as much pizza as I thought he did at 3:00 am but I smile at him anyway and agree to make food after I change into comfortable clothes and brush my teeth.

I grab a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and my slippers before heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth. My hair is a mess so I do the best I can to smooth it down, get changed, and head downstairs. Collin is already opening all our cabinets and glancing through them, trying to find something he deems successful to eat.

"I have found four different kinds of cereal. I say we mix them all together to invent a new flavor." He proclaims confidently.

"Or, I can make scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns." I say, already pulling open the refrigerator and grabbing the brand new carton of eggs.

"Okay, yeah, that's _way_ better." Collin agrees. I preheat the over to 450 degrees for the hash browns and then grab a large mixing bowl and begin cracking the eggs.

"Do you think you can handle making the bacon?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, for sure." Collin insists, opening a few cabinet until he finds a skillet. "I watch Emily do this all the time." He opens the refrigerator and finds the two packages of bacon and pulls them out.

"Emily? As in Emily Young?" I ask curiously. Pausing in my egg cracking.

"Yeah, she really likes to cook." Collin explains. It's almost comical watching him carefully pull open the package of meat. For the first time, I realize just how strong Collin really is.

"Do you spend a lot of time there?" I ask, pausing in the egg cracking and walking over to him, taking the package and opening it easily without crushing the entire thing, and hand it back to him. He grins embarrassedly about not being able to open the package.

"Thanks." He mumbles, using a pair of tongs to pull the raw bacon out of the package and put it in the pan. "Uh, yeah, Brady and I spend a lot of time there. Maybe…you could come sometime?" He looks hopefully at me and takes the second package of bacon I had opened for him.

"Umm…" I walk back over to the eggs and finish cracking the rest of the carton into the mixing bowl. I knew what he meant…he meant maybe sometime I could go over to Sam and Emily's and spend the day with the entire gang. That didn't mean just him Brady, Seth, and Nikita. That meant all the other members of their group, mostly juniors and seniors, and their girlfriends. I glanced back over at Collin. He had paused in his cooking, the only sound being the popping of the bacon grease on the stove. He looked so worried. "Yeah, sure, of course I can." His face lights up in a grin. The rest of our friends choose that second to come downstairs.

"Thank god you're making food, I'm so hungry I may die." Ava proclaims loudly, pulling a stool out at the counter.

"Shhh, not so loud." Becca groans, taking the seat next to Ava. She's still wearing her jeans and red crop top, not bothering to change into regular clothes. Brady laughs and ruffles her hair.

"Rebecca here is a little hungover." Brady explains, beginning to open cabinets until he finds cups and fills one with water before placing it in front of her. I add milk and little bit of cheese to the egg mixture and mix it as best I can before pouring it into a large pan on the stove, next to Collin. He's flipping the bacon onto the other side so they can cook all the way through.

* * *

We are halfway through eating breakfast when my mom makes her walk of shame through the front door. Even though I was expecting it, I still can't help the feeling of surprise and shock when I see her enter in her outfit from last night, carrying her heels, and hair unusually messy. Nothings compares to the look of surprise on her face at seeing the five of us eating an entire carton of eggs.

"Kids!" She recovers quicker than me and puts on a cheerful smile, even though her greeting comes out a couple octaves higher than normal.

"Mrs. M!" Becca greets back as if she had been waiting to do so all morning. "We are _so_ happy to see you! If you were gone any longer we were _definitely_ going to throw a house party — kidding, kidding!"

"I thought you girls would still be asleep." My mom states as if that explains everything that is happening right now. I finally snap out of my surprised stare when Collin grabs my hand from underneath the counter and gives it a squeeze.

"Uh, no, we had plans to make the most of our day, you know, get outside, enjoy the fresh hair, do the things you always tell us to do when we have watched Netflix for ten straight hours." I babble. "You know Collin, right?" I gesture to Collin with my fork that still has a bite of scrambled egg stuck to it. "And this is Brady." I add as an afterthought having almost forgotten he was here as well.

"Of course." My mom smiles genuinely at both boys but her voice is still too high. "I'm just going to…" She struggles to come up with an excuse to escape the kitchen but, when she can't think of one, just makes a beeline to the stairs.

"That was the single greatest Mrs. M moment ever, even better than the time she forgot to close the sunroof in the carwash." Becca states, grabbing another hash brown from the plate. I groan and Collin gives my hand another squeeze.

"What if she marries this guy?" I whisper, horrified.

"There, there." Brady coos, reaching out and patting my arm before swiping the last piece of bacon from my plate. "Col and I could always build you a treehouse in your backyard to live in." I move to snatch the bacon back from him but he shoves the entire piece in his mouth. I open my mouth to yell at him but decide against it when Collin offers me his last piece of bacon instead. I accept it happily and give him a big grin.

"We could totally, like, sabotage one of their dates?" Ava suggests, moving her plate out of Brady's way when she sees him eyeing her bacon.

"That sounds like something I would have done if she had dated when I was in middle school." I sigh, munching on the bacon Collin has given me thoughtfully.

"I hate to say this, but I think you need to call Brittany." Becca says.

"Noooooo." I groan at the same time Collin asks, "Who's Brittany?"

"My older sister." I answer, picking at the remainder of my scrambled eggs, suddenly not feeling too hungry anymore.

"You have an older sister?" Collin asks.

"Two." Becca corrects. "Brittany and Amanda."

"And where are they?" Collin asks, still sounding confused.

"Amanda graduated high school and drove South until her boyfriend's car broke down and now the two of them live and work at some fancy hotel-golf-course in California. Brittany went to Seattle for college and graduated last year. She now lives with Naomi Ralph's sister, Laura, right outside of the city and works at Amazon." I explain. "And she's the _worst_."

"Brittany is the best!" Ava defends, reaching over the counter and spearing a piece of egg from my plate before popping it into her mouth.

"Ava, Sweetie, your perception of what qualifies as a good sister is skewed because of the fact that Natalie is your sister. Everyone seems like the best compared to her." I explain. Ava rolls her eyes and leans over to Brady.

"Brittany is the best, trust me." She whispers. Brady shoots her a grin.

"Well, if you say so…" He answers.

"I don't want to call Brittany." I groan, turning back to Becca.

"Well if you want someone to knock some sense into your mom then you're going to have to man up and call her." She states matter-of-factly.

"Why are you right?" I ask, pushing the rest of my eggs around on my plate.

"It's a gift and a curse." She says seriously but cracks a grin at the end.

* * *

"Need some rescuing?"

I crawl forward to the edge of the roof and looked down. Collin is standing there, looking up at me and smiling. It is later that night, hours after the boys had left us in the kitchen because they had "work to do" and us three girls had decided that going outside was overrated and we were going to watch Netflix for ten straight hours instead. Collin had said he would see me later, I didn't know later meant the same day.

"From you?" I question.

He shrugs, "Sure, or a prince...are you Rapunzel?"

"Maybe in a past life." I sigh. "My mom is having her boyfriend and one of his friends or something over. I was told to make myself scarce."

"That sounds like requirements for rescuing to me." He decides. "Get your shoes and we'll go."

"Go?"

"I don't know, we can escape to my house or go to the beach or something. Whatever you want." He promises.

"Okay, fine." I agree, pushing myself back and into the open window. I slip my UGGs on and zip up my Northface. After making sure my bedroom door is locked, I slip quietly back out the window and over to the edge of the roof. I stumble a little as I land, Collin's hands reaching out to steady me but lingering on my waist for a couple of seconds even after I'm perfectly balanced.

"Let's go to the beach." I say, letting him take my hand. I personally think handholding is completely underrated. I _loved_ holding Collin's hand. It made me feel safe and protected but most of all, it made me feel wanted. Being with him still made me nervous though, just in a different way. In a way that made me wonder what I would do if he disappeared and never spoke to me again.

"So did you call Brittany?" He asks as we make our way down the street. It was arguably too late, too cold, and too dark to be going to the beach but I didn't want to go to Collin's house for fear of seeing Embry and Ari. I knew I had been a drunken fool at the party last night and I wasn't quite sure if I was supposed to apologize or thank them for what they did.

"Yes." I sigh, letting our hands swing between us. "She's going to come home next weekend for a visit and _'assess the situation'_ as she put it."

"Well, she sounds like the worst." Collin states loyally, giving my hand a squeeze. I crack a smile.

"She's not _really_ the worst, she's actually the _best._ " I explain. "Like, in high school she had perfect grades and perfect friends and a perfect boyfriend. Then she got to escape this town and go to college with a huge scholarship. And then got a job right out of school at Amazon and is super happy. She has, like, the best life…she just never comes and visits or calls or anything. And I'm worried I am going to be stuck here forever and do nothing at all."

"Aw, come on, _of course_ you're going to do things and go places." Collin assures me, dropping my hand and, instead, choosing to drape his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. "You're only a sophomore, you have so much more time to do things. I promise if worst comes to worst, you and I can drive south until the car breaks down and work at a golf course."

"Pinkie promise?" I laugh, holding up my pinkie.

"Of course." He grins, looping his pinkie with mine.

"So what's up at Casa de la Corsini?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, just my mom being crazy as per usual." He sighs. We reach First Beach and Collin immediately plops down on the sand, pulling me with him.

"Crazy?" I ask. I had never actually spoken to Mrs. Corsini, unless if you counted dropping off a 'Welcome To The Neighborhood Pie' when they first moved in.

"Yeah, she's really… _obsessive_ about certain things, one of them being Ariana and so all they do is fight." He explains.

"That sucks." I agree, pressing my cold nose into the side of his neck.

"I'm glad you're not ignoring me anymore." He says.

"I wasn't—" I start, trying to defend myself, but by the grin on his face, realize it's hopeless. "I just wasn't sure if I liked you is all." I try shoving him but his arms stay firmly locked around me and he only pulls me closer.

"And I passed with flying colors, of course." Collin proclaims, nuzzling the side of my face and placing a kiss on my jawbone.

"I've actually decided I prefer Brady, all that shirtlessness last night…." I trail off but squeak in surprise when Brady tackles me so quickly, pushing my back into the cold sand.

"Take it back, take it back." He growls, placing kisses on my face while simultaneously tickling my sides.

"Okay! Okay!" I gasp in laughter, reaching my hands up from between us to grab hold of his face and pull his mouth to mine. His tickling turns to soft caresses and I think we both manage to forget about our crazy families.

* * *

Later that night, an hour past my curfew, I climb back up onto the little patch of roof outside my window, blow a kiss to Collin who is somewhere down below, and quietly climb back inside. My jacket is covered in sand that falls off all over my room when I try to take my jacket off carefully and fail.

But I'm so happy. _So happy_.


End file.
